Portable consumer electronic devices, such as AM/FM radios, tape players, and CD players, have gained widespread acceptance and use. Typically, the electronic device includes a headset that plugs into the device and is worn by the user. The headset allows the user to engage in activities, such as w,alking or running, while listening to music. Additionally, the headset can be used to avoid disturbing other nearby persons.
In most electronic devices, the headset is connected by a cord to the electronic device. Most devices do not include any means for cord management when the headset is not in use. In such circumstances, the user will typically wrap the cord around the device or otherwise coil the cord and secure it with a rubber band or tie. These methods of securing the cord have several drawbacks. First, it is an inconvenience to the consumer to have to wrap or coil the cord and secure it for storage or transportation. If consumers fail to wrap or coil the cord, it may be damaged during transportation. Even if the cord is wrapped or coiled, there is no way to control the bend radius of the power cord. Consequently, the cord will be susceptible to fatigue and separation of the cord.
Recently, cord management features have been added to many consumer electronic devices to make them more convenient for consumers to use. For example, some new portable electronics have retractable headsets. These devices include a retractable cord reel and a cradle for the headset. When the headset is not in use, a release button on the device is pressed to retract the cord. As the cord retracts, the headset is guided into the cradle on the electronic device. The retractable headset gives consumers a convenient way to store the headset and cord when the headset is not in use.
One drawback to retractable headsets is that the release button must be held until the cord is fully retracted. If the release button is released prematurely, the locking mechanism will engage and may prevent the cord from fully retracting. If the cord does not retract fully, there may not be sufficient tension on the cord to hold the headset in its cradle.
Another drawback is that many retractable headsets require two hands--one to hold the release button down while the cord retracts, and one to position the headset in the cradle. Particularly in small electronic devices, the need to use two hands is cumbersome.
Accordingly, there is a need for retractable headset that ensures that the headset will be properly seated in its cradle and does not require two-handed operation.